Mes délires sur les frangins et cie
by Florinoir
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, des one-shots sur la série, plus particulièrement sur les deux héros. Ces histoires n'auront pas forcément de rapports entre elles...Troisième, Mini-Dean, Mini-Sam, Grand et vivant -John et une question existentielle...
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Un chouette frère.

Genre: Heu, angst, spoiler, j'imagine...Weechester?

Source: Supernatural

Disclamer: Je suis pas la scénariste, je ne connais pas personnellement les acteurs...Me contente de saliver dessus...

Note: Je connais l'histoire et me suis pas mal renseignée, mais je n'ai pas vu un seul épisode..espérons que cela change très vite! Désolée pur les incohérences donc...Bonne lecture!^^Ah, et j'ai écris ça avant de savoir ce qui se passait dans la saison 4...

* * *

L'enfant rejeta un coup d'oeil, plissa le nez puis s'arrêta. Il lorgna sur son reste de cône glacé, l'engloutit, crispa les paupières et sautilla sur place en se tenant le front le temps que l'engourdissement passe puis s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le drôle de type.

Dean aurait dit le mec paumé, ou une autre amabilité du même genre, mais pas devant leur père et Sammy, malgrès ses six ans, avait vite comprit que certaines choses n'étaient pas encore à dire.

Du moins pas devant certaines personnes.

Sammy ralentit jusqu'à se trouver à environ un mètre du mec paumé et s'éclaircit la gorge aussi subtilement qu'un gamin de son âge puisse le faire.

L'autre, assis au bord du trottoir, les coudes sur d'impossibles longues jambes, la tête dans les mains parut ne pas l'entendre...

Sammy fronça les sourcils, se lêcha les lèvres puis se jeta à l'eau.

_-_ Monsieur? Tu vas bien monsieur?

L'autre trésaillit légèrement puis finit par baisser les mains, montrant son visage.

Sammy vit alors que le mec paumé n'allait pas bien du tout.

_-_ Monsieur, pourquoi tu pleures?! S'alarma-t-il en en ouvrant de grands yeux, ceux qui faisait grogner son père, Dean et tous les oncles avant qu'ils ne repartent du magasin avec toutes les friandises qu'il voulait.

L'homme le scruta un moment, un regard cerné et rouge, avant de sourire faiblement. Sammy pencha la tête sur le côté et insista.

_-_ Monsieur, faut pas pleurer, y a qu'les filles qui pleurent! Faut pas êt' triste. Pourquoi t'es triste d'abord? Redemanda-t-il en s'accroupissant, sincèrement intéréssé.

Le type bizarre gardait son petit sourire de travers et Sammy cru qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre mais finalement la voix grave un peu éraillée du type se fit entendre.

_-_ ... J'ai perdu quelqu'un. Voilà pourquoi je suis triste.

Ah, c'était donc ça. Sammy hocha la tête, plein de sympathie. Il avait perdu son ours, une fois et il avait "braillé comme un veau" jusqu'à ce que Dean le lui retrouve. Sammy n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Fétide avait été remplacé par l'un de ses nombreux jumeaux mais il s'était dit que ce n'était pas la peine de décevoir Dean qui avait été si satisfait de le lui retrouver donc il avait fait semblant et au final Putride était devenu son meilleur copain. Oh, il n'était pas Fétide, mais il était cool quand même...

Et puis il y avait l'Ange Maman, qu'il n'avait pas connu mais qu'il aimait beaucoup parce qu'elle avait été si gentille avec papa, Dean et lui.

Elle lui manquait presque autant que Fétide, parfois.

_-_ Oh oui, c'est triste de perdre quelqu'un... Mais parfois on peut le retrouver! Dean, il a pas trouvé Fétide mais il a retrouvé Yerk et Speedyboy et pis aussi Crassex et Krishna!

L'homme eut un regard étrange avant de souffler.

_-_ Tu en as de la chance, d'avoir quelqu'un qui te retrouve les choses perdues...

_-_ Ouais! D'ailleurs, moi, quand j'suis triste, ben Dean, il est toujours là et il m'fait des grimaces et tout, pis j'rigole après! Et il m'emmène aux manèges quand papa il veut bien, sinon il m'lit pleins d'histoires! Quand j's'rais grand, ce s'ra moi qui lui en invent'rais!

_-_ Ce Dean m'a l'air d'être très chouette...

_-_ Ouais! C'est mon grand frère préféré! Même si j'en ais qu'un seul et que Donna elle dit que elle, elle en a deux et que elle peut choisir mais même si j'en avais mille et bien j'préfer'rais Dean quand même!

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire tout drôle, tout sec.

_-_ Ouais, j'veux bien te croire petit...

Sammy hocha de nouveau vigoureusement la tête puis fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Mais faut pas qu'i sâche pasque sinon il arret'rait pas d'm'embêter... Tu lui dira pas, hein monsieur?!

_-_ Parole de scout...

L'enfant sourit brillamment avant de tendre le petit doigt.

_-_ Promesse!

Le mec paumé regarda un moment l'appendice avant de sourire, un peu plus sincère, et enroula le sien autour du plus petit.

_-_ Promis...

Il ouvrit sa main pour la claque dans la paume et les deux crachèrent par-dessus leur épaule, scellant définitivement le pacte.

_-_ Alors maint'nant tu...

_-_ SAMMY!! SAAAAM!! SAMUEL!!!

L'enfant se redressa d'un bond, ouvrant de grand yeux.

_-_ C'est Dean!! Zuuut, j'devais pas m'éloigner des glaces!!

_-_ DEAAAN!! J'suis làààààà!!

L'enfant et l'adulte virent alors débouler un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, rouge d'avoir courrut.

_-_ Bon Dieu Sammy, j't'avais...pourtant dit de... m'attendre!!! Hahanna-t-il en stoppant à la hauteur du garçonnet, reprenant son souffle.

_-_ Fallait pas mettre aussi longtemps alors!!

_-_ Hey, fallait faire la monnaie et le vieux con...

Sammy plaqua ses deux mains devant la bouche en faisant de grands yeux.

_-_ Olalaaaaaaaah!!

_-_ Ouais c'est bon...Le vieux radin si tu préfères...Fillette...

_-_ J'suis pas une fillette!!!J'suis jus' poli, moâ!!

_-_ Y a du boulot avec toi Samantha... Soupira l'aîné en secouant la tête, cachant mal un sourire.

Le petit croisa les bras en reniflant et Dean allait rajouter quelque chose quand il s'aperçut pour la première fois de la présence de l'homme les observant. Il étrécit les yeux, saisit la main de son petit frère et s'éloigna de l'étranger sans le quitter d'un regard noir.

_-_ Hey!! J't'ai pas présenté!

_-_ Allez viens Sammy.

_-_ Maiiiiiiis Deaaaan!!!

_-_ Discute pas Sam, on y va!

Sammy plissa les lèvres mais voyant que son frère ne le regardait pas, continuant de l'entraîner à sa suite, agita la main dans la direction du mec paumé en criant.

_-_ Oublie pas monsieur, faut pas êt' triste!!

_-_ Sam!! Siffla Dean, accélérant le pas, agrippé à la main du petit imprudent.

_-_ Mais quoi!

_-_ Faut pas parler aux gens zarbes comme ça! P'pa nous tann'rait le cuir queq'chose de bien s'il savait! On bouf'rait debout pendant genre, deux mois!

_-_ Mais pourquoi!!

_-_ Ben le gars, il pourrait êt' psycho!

_-_ C'est quoi, un psy...psycho?

_-_ Ben c'est un mec, il est hyper méchant, et il aime faire des trucs qui font super mal et en s'marrant en plus!

_-_ Comme le type qu'arrache les ongles dans la série qu'on a vu hier?

_-_ Ouais, et pire encore!

_-_ Ah ouais?!!

_-_ Ben ouais, j'te l'dis! Il se fait des vêtements avec ta peau, et il cuisine tes tripes avant d'les servir à ses potes!

_-_ Beeeerk!!!

_-_ Comme tu dis p'tit frère! Et il t'attache dans une cave pleiiiiine de trucs dééégueu genre des gros insectes comme ça et tu sors plus pendant des années et i't'tortures et...

_-_ Deaaaaan!! tu dis ça pour m'fair' peur!

_-_ Nan nan, y a qu'à lire l'journal et tu verras bien...

_-_ J'sais pas lire les très grands mots encore!

_-_ J't'apprendrais, tu vas voir, y a plein d'trucs genre Tales From The Crypt qui s'passe pour de vrai...L'histoire du gars qui...

L'homme suivit longuement les deux enfants des yeux, écoutant les brides de mots d'une conversation animée que lui apportait le vent. Les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin d'une rue. Continua de fixer le tournant jusqu'à ce que les éclats de voix enfantins disparaissent eux aussi.

Sam resta un long moment ainsi, le regard sec et immobile rivé sur ce bout de trottoir désormais désert.

Puis, aussi lentement qu'il l'avait relevée, il baissa la tête dans le refuge des creux de ses mains.

Un premier tressautement souleva ses épaules. D'autres suivirent, plus intenses.

sa silhouette commença à s'estomper alors que les premières larmes filtraient le long de ses doigts, mais ses hoquets de détresse se firent entendre bien après qu'elle eût totalement disparue...

FIN.

Petite explication: Sam est projeté dans une scène de son passé(hey, c'est Supernatural les gars...) alors que Dean est déjà in the Hiiiighwaaayy to Heeell...L'a pô réussi à le sauver...


	2. Le Jour Ou Dean Winchester En Eu ASSEZ!

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Le Jour Ou Dean Winchester En Eu ASSEZ!! (ouais, je sais, mais prenez ce titre au 4ème dégré et des poussières et ça aura un effet comique...sisi!!)

/Dean/T'essaie de convaincre qui là?!

La ferme...

Genre: Heu...drabble, tortures(mais rien de bien graphique), Dean(c'est un genre), Sam en mode je-vais-pas-tarder-à-détruire-le-monde...

Source: Supernatural. Pendant la saison 3.

Disclamer: J'ai pas inventé le concept de la série, et j'en suis profondément navrée... Pis j'ai pas auditionné les acteurs...Ce que je trouve encore plus navrant... Bon, ok, j'ai juste le scénar de la fic, voilà!!Snif...Je s'rais jamis riche...

Notes: Un Immensissime MERCI à Kitty et eiko(cette série est sympa(pis ok, j'avoue tout, j'ai comme un légerminimaistoutdemêmeassezobsessionnel intêret pour l'acteur qui joue Dean...Sans parler de Dean lui même, il est trop ce perso!!) pour leurs reviews qui comme toujours, me comblent de joie!

/Squall/Ouais, tu fais flipper avec ton sourire de psycho et tes yeux globuleux...

/Seifer/Sans parler de la bave et du rire maniaque...

/Heero/...Et l'odeur...

...Heu les mecs? Je suis pas un symptome de maladie grave, ok?!

/Squall/Seifer/Heero/...

... Boooon (z'alllez voir un peu....) bonne lecture!^^

* * *

_Il y a quelque chose de profondément déprimant dans cette situation. Le fait qu'elle devienne de plus en plus fréquente? Ca doit être ça, ouais..._

Ainsi pensait Dean Winchester alors qu'il faisait une approximative impression de papillon de collection épinglé contre le mur.

_Et quel beau papillon... Le rêve érotique de toutes entomologistes qui se respectent... Tiens, cette fille dans le Michigan qui..._

_- _Dean...

Le grognement de son frère, compagnon de déco, le tira de ses pensées.

- Oui Sammy?

- Je _t'entends_ penser... Et c'est _vraiment _perturbant alors arrête...

L'aîné renifla mais contint son envie de répondre quelque chose d'ironique. Sam s'était prit un sacré coup sur le crâne et leur situation ne s'apprêtait guère à des chamailleries fraternelles...

Un patelin au nom impossible, des rumeurs de possessions et évidemment, un gros piège spécial Winchester au final... Normal quoi...

_Vraiiiiment déprimant..._

_-_ Dean, la ferme. J'essaie de réfléchir...

_-_ On est collé à un mur Sammy, eeeencore une fois... En plus c'est du crépi, bon sang, commence à avoir mal au cul bordel...

_-_ _Dean._ Cerveau. En marche .Là.

_-_ Ouais ben excuuuuse moi de respirer! On est épinglé à un foutu mur en _crépi_ qui me lamine le fondement, l'espèce d'Uma Thurman-mini-moi qui nous a fait ça et en train de ricaner à ses potes derrière la porte, et en attendant que la salope finisse de triompher avec la familia et nous fasse les trucs sans doute horriblements douloureux qu'elle prévoit de nous faire subir, je m'emmerde et toi, ô Sublimissime-Méninge-Boy, est le seul capable de me tenir un tant soit peu occupé ici! Alors fais toi une raison, p'tit frère...

Il entendit comme un grondement de frustration mais Sam ne daigna pas rétorquer et Dean grogna, boudeur. Si son frère, ce petit ingrat pour qui il s'était saigné aux quatre veines, au propre comme au figuré, ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de sa conversation, et bien il pouvait très bien se divertir tout seul.

_-_ ... Il y a toujours un truc qui m'emmerde dans ce genre de situation...A part le fait qu'on se retrouve comme ça un peu trop souvent à mon goût, bien sûr... Cet espèce de fétichisme démoniaque pour coller les gens contre les murs... J'veux dire, c'est un fantasme très commun, j'oserais même dire, très _humain_...Les nanas _adorent_ ça, mec, le coup de la soumission et tout ça... J'ai connu ma part de murs d'arrière-cours de bar et tout ça moi-même et j' peux voir l'intérêt...

_-_ _Dean_!!!!

_-_ Ah, tu me reparle finalement!

_-_ Oh bon Dieu laissez moi juste bouger la tête que je l'assomme....

_-_ Hey, pas très sympa ça Sammy...

Encore ce soupir de frustration et Dean sait que si ils étaient au sol et libres de leurs mouvements, Sam serait en train de se passer la main sur la figure...

Comme si _Sammy_ pouvait lui filer un coup de boule de toute façon.

_-_ ...Dean, il faut qu'on se sorte de là, ok?C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour!

_-_ Tout à fait d'accord, Sammy.

_-_ Alors ferme la et réfléchis à quelque chose pour nous décoller de là, ok?!

_-_ Sam... Est-ce qu'on a déjà été capable de ça sans que le démon soit là et qu'on puisse lui botter le cul à la dernière minute?

_-_ Dean, tu fais chi... Non, d'accord, _non_, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit attendre qu'elle nous fasse la peau!

_-_ Moi c'que j'en dis...

_-_ Ne. Dis. Plus. _Rien._

_-_ ...

_-_ Merci Seigneur pour ces petits miracles...Marmonna Sam avant de replonger dans son intense analyse de la question: comment se sortir de ce merdier?

Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant que le démon ne revienne et son cerveau tournait à plein régime...

_-_ Sam...

Le plus jeune des deux frères fit appel à toutes ses réserves de patience et grinça.

_-_ Quoi. Dean.

_-_ Je viens de réfléchir à un truc...

Sam ravala quelque chose de particulièrement sarcastique; le ton de Dean suggérait, cette fois, quelque chose de sérieux. Son frère, sous une couche assez conséquente de connerie, pouvait avoir des moments de pur génie...

_-_ ... Tu crois qu'en enfer, ils font des snuffs-movies avec tous les gens qu'ils collent contre les murs et tout ça..?L'industrie du hard-porno viendrait d'en bas...Les croyants auraient raison et on devrait tous coucher pour procréer sans prendre son pied... Quelle horreur...

Sam ouvrit et ferma la bouche, clignant des yeux. Il se serait bien pincé, mais sa main refusait de bouger. Se rendant compte que, non, il n'était pas en train de cauchemarder, il réussit à émettre un couinement indigné.

_-_ ...Et c'est vraiment _tout_ ce qui te _préoccupe_?!!

_-_ Hey, je vais y aller dans trois mois, ou peut-être bien dans dix minutes, autant savoir si y a un minimum de trucs sympa là-bas... Le plaisir sexuel est un pêché mon vieux, donc, peut-être que...

_-_ Ta gueule!

C'était sortit avec plus de venin que prévu mais Sam n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Oui, Dean plaisantait, ce qu'il faisait tout le temps lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la merde jusqu'au cou mais ça...

_-_ ... Désolé Sammy...

_-_ Juste...Ferme la, ok...

_-_ Oh mais non, Sam, Dean est parfaitement en droit de se demander quel genre de comité d'accueil on va lui réserver en bas...

Le démon apparut dans leur champ de vision,

_-_ Eeeet la voilà, Salope en Chef...

La petite blonde aux yeux entièrement noirs se contenta de sourire et d'agiter un doigt. la tête de Dean se décolla et alla recogner brusquement contre le mur.

_-_ Ow!! Putain, plus moyen de rigoler...

_-_ Qu'est ce que vous comptez nous faire? Tendre un piège pareil simplement pour nous éliminer semble un peu trop spectaculaire, même pour vous... Intervint Sam.

_-_ Ooooh Sam, nous autres, démons, _adorons_ les shows... Mais, tu as raison...

Elle claqua des doigts. Un craquement horrible résonna et Dean poussa un hurlement de douleur et de surprise mélés.

_-_ DEAN!!

Elle agita la main et le blond cria de nouveau.

_-_ Arrêtez ça!! ARRETE CA!!

Sam ne pouvait apercevoir son frère, mais il voyait le démon agiter les mains comme un chef d'orchestre, il entendait les craquements et les coups, il sentait l'odeur métallique du sang et tout ça mixés avec les cris, les insultes noyées dans les gémissements et les rires faisait que le tourbillon toujours dormant mais de plus en plus présent en lui se réveillait, forçait... Sam ne s'entendait même plus hurler, supplier le démon d'arrêter.

_Libère nous et elle souffrira tellement plus...Un million d'agonie pour un seule de ses blessures..._

_La ferme la ferme lafermelafermelafermelafer..._

_- Stop..._

Et le murmure brisé agit là où les hurlements avaient échoué... Le démon cessa d'agiter les mains et Dean s'écroula en grognant, à moitié supporté par le mur. Elle claqua des doigts et Sam ferma très forts les yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de libérer la pression qui lui maintenait la tête collé contre le mur. La baissant, il rouvrit les yeux et ravala sa salive en voyant la forme brisé de son frère à ses pieds.

Son regard lorsqu'il le releva sur la créature souriante était remplie de fureur.

_-__..._On va te faire _payer _ça_..._

Elle eut un petit rire indulgent et se rapprocha de Sam, shootant dans Dean au passage. L'aîné gémit et s'agita faiblement avant de ramper un peu plus loin du mur.

- Sam, Sam, Sammy, c'est moi qui mène la danse...Et je vous fais faire les pas que je veux... Pas de rancune, c'est de bonne guerre...

Elle pouffa et Sam eut la distincte image de lui plongeant avec lenteur sa main dans les tripes de la créature hurlante. Il ferma très fort les paupières alors que le tourbillon en lui rugissait son approbation.

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

Le démon fit la moue.

- M'amuser un petit peu...Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle Sam? Sans détourner ses yeux de ceux du brun elle lança, Et toi Dean? T'as toujours été plus marrant que ton frère...Marrons-nous!

Elle agita son petit doigt et le craquement/hurlement qui suivit fit perdre toutes réserves à Sam qui agita la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir son frère haletant de douleur derrière le démon.

_- Dean!!DEAN!!_

- U...Tain....

- Tut tut, Dean, langage... Un peu de politesse et d'humilité ne lui feront pas de mal en bas...

- Fous lui la paix et dis moi c'que tu veux!!!

- Calmos Sammy!! Honnêtement, juste vous rencontrer et voir si vous êtes aussi mignons et amusants qu'on le dit...Faire connaissance, quoi! Je suis un peu déçue, j'imaginais plus de...nyak, vous voyez? Mais bon, quel chasseur s'accorde tout à fait à sa légende...Enfin! Avoir les Winchester à son palmarès, je vous dis pas l'effet sur le CV!

- Alors bute nous et qu'on en finisse!! Siffla Sam.

Le démon secoua la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Nâvrée Sammy, mais j'en ais pas finis avec vous deux...Vous êtes tellement choux...Et la souffrance sied tellement au teint de ton frèrot... Du gâchis de bâcler le travail, tu ne crois pas? Sans compter que le pauvre petit ferait mieux de s'habituer un peu...Pas d'accord avec moi, Deanny?

- T'fair'...Fout'...

- Incorrigible... Je vais vous montrer un truc sympa les gars, vu que je vous aime bien... Un truc que j'ai...appris...avec un chaman...Délicieux barbecue d'ailleurs...Enfin bref, vous allez voir pourquoi j'avais si hâte de vous rencontrer.

Elle gambada jusqu'à Dean, le retourna sur le dos du bout du pied, pouffant à son grognement et posa une main sur son crâne ensanglanté. Sam retenait son souffle contre le mur, sa volonté mise à rude épreuve par le tourbillon rugissant faisant écho à sa peur et sa rage d'être aussi impuissant.

_Libère-nous...Libère-nous et cette sous-catégorie de démon hurlera pour l'éternité en suffoquant dans ses fluides les plus infâmes...Libère-nous!!!_

- Tu sais pas c'que t'es en train de faire...

La créature agita la main dans sa direction sans relever la tête de ce qu'elle traçait sur le front de Dean.

- Des paroles, des paroles et jamais d'action...Les hommes...

_Oh elle en aura de l'action... Elle sentira son sang lentement bouillir puis geler...Puis rebouillir pour regeler...Ses os se craqueler centimètre par centimètre...Sa peau se fendre, ses tripes se tordre...Littéralement...Elle suffoquera, brûlera, explosera et encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie Dieu lui-même d'arrêter ses tourments...Elle..._

Des scènes de violences se succédaient dans l'esprit de Sam, nourrissant le tourbillon, le noir, si noir pouvoir au fond de lui qui criait vengeance et liberté, destruction et pluie de sang...

_Nous sommes plus forts, tellement plus fort que ça..._

- Eeeet voilà! Tout mignon comme ça Dean...

Elle s'écarta, chanta une incantation et Sam vit avec stupéfaction toutes les blessures de son frère se résorber. Dean, releva la tête, croisant de son propre regard éberlué celui de son frère mais ne put en faire davantage, le démon l'ayant rebloqué sur le sol.

- Alors Deanou, ça va mieux?

- Ok, conasse...C'est quoi le délire là?

La créature leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et pas un merci...Tu es d'une incorrection...Enfin!! Bientôt tu me suppliera...

Et elle claqua la langue.

Et la jambe de Dean émit un craquement.

- STOP!!! A QUOI TU JOUES!!!! Hurla Sam alors que son frère se repliait sur lui-même en haletant.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Je l'habitue Sammy... Et, oui, j'avoue que je prend mon pied en même temps... Mais voilà ce qui attend ton cher frangin en bas...De la douleur, de la douleur, de la douleur...et quand il n'en pourra plus...Hop!On le retape et c'est repartit!!Tout ça pour l'é-ter-ni-té!! Génial non!

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et reprit son oeuvre.

Sam ne put que fermer les yeux, craignant devenir ne pouvait pas boucher ses oreilles, ni s'imaginer que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemard. Et il devait en plus lutter pour garder le contrôle...Mais les raisons qui le faisait résister à la tentation de relâcher la furie qui se déchaînait en lui s'amenuisait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure des souffrances qu'endurait son frère...

Des tourments qui n'étaient qu'un prémisce à tout ce qu'il allait subir si...si...

_« Tout ça pour l'é-ter-ni-té!! »_

_« De la douleur, de la douleur, de la douleur...et quand il n'en pourra plus...Hop!On le retape et c'est repartit!!Tout ça pour l'é-ter-ni-té!! »_

_Nonononononononononon..._

- Oups!Presque mort Deanou!! J'y ai été un peu fort...On va arranger ça...Qu'est ce qu'on se marre, hein les gars!!

_- Arrête..._

- Cccchhhh Sammy, je l'entends plus crier...

- Arrête ça... Prend moi à sa place!!

- Oh, ton tour viendra bien assez tôt Sammy!

Le grondement qui sortit de sa gorge n'avait presque plus rien d'humain...Mais le démon ne se retourna pas, occupée avec Dean. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu les yeux noisettes de Sam se teinter de plus en plus de particules dorées...

- Et voilà Deany! Beau comme un sou neuf! On va pouvoir recommencer...

Sam décolla sa main du mur.

Le démon eut un hoquet, elle écarquilla les yeux...

- Maintenant ça suffit.

- C...Comment....

Dean se releva tant bien que mal, s'attendant presque à sentir ses os se réduire en poussière sous lui. Il se secoua, frissonna et se redressa de toute sa taille.

- Bon, tu t'es bien marrée, la pouffe, à mon tour... Y en a _marre_ de me retrouver épinglé et torturé alors que mon p'tit frère pète un câble à côté... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, qui le regardait, éberlué, Sammy, lâche un peu golden eyes, ok?Tout est sous contrôle, super-démon peut se recoucher, grand frère est là! Non sans mal, mais là et prêt à botter le cul à Kill Bill...

Le démon rugit et se jeta sur Dean...Se retrouvant projetée en arrière, dans la prison que formait le pentacle très grossièrement dessinée à coups de traces sanglantes.

- Franchement chérie, la mégalomanie, ça marche que dans les films... Et y a une_ bonne_ raison pour que Sammy et moi, on soit pas dans les bonnes grâces de vot' grand sashem, pigé? On est dangereux,on en veut et surtout, on en a un minimum là-dedans... Dit-il en se tapotant le crâne. Bon, on a assez perdu de temps...

- At...Attends!! J'ai...J'ai obéis aux ordres!!C'est tout!!

- ...Quels ordres.

- On m'a dit d'attirer les Winchester, de les piéger, de faire en sorte que l'aîné souffre et que le cadet le voit souffrir.... Je peux te dire qui mais relâche moi d'abord.

- Dans tes rêves. Dis moi tout, maintenant.

Le démon pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Dean soupira.

- Bon, vu qu'on a plus rien à se dire...

Il commença à réciter l'exorcisme et le démon ajouta précipitamment.

- Ruby voulait une réaction!! Elle voulait une réaction de Sam!!

Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux. Puis Dean gronda.

- La salope... La Salope!!!

Il intima Sam de ne pas bouger du regard et fit volte-face vers le démon.

_-_ Toi, tu répèteras bien ça à tout tes potes...Sam ne se transformera _pas_ en Super-Démon ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, ok!! Et le prochain connard qui se sert de moi pour ça aura pas ta chance!!

Il se pencha à la limite du pentagramme,

- Sam est peut-être hyper puissant ou je n'sais quelle autre connerie, mais son grand frère peut-être un sacré enfoiré aussi...Qu'on se le dise pouffiasse.

Il récita l'exorcisme et le démon hurla, sortant en nuage noir de la bouche de la jeune femme qui s'écroula.

Dean s'approcha du corps, s'agenouilla pour tâter le pouls. Il lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement; la fille était vivante.

- Elle va bien?

Le blond se tourna vers Sam qui s'avançait vers lui en faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules. Etre épinglé à un mur pendant un certain temps donnait quelques courbatures...

- Ouaip.

- ...Et toi..?

- Franchement mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes mon vieux...Sacré truc, qu'il avait son chaman...Toi?

Sam laissa échapper un rire amer.

- C'est pas moi qu'on torturait Dean. J'ai rien...

_Sauf des thèmes de cauchemars en plus..._

Dean pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil relevé.

_- _...Mouais...M'a bien semblé que t'étais pas loin du Super-démon là Sammy...

Un relent de rage surgit en Sam.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?!! Elle était en train de te tuer et je pouvais rien faire!!! C'était la seule solution et...

- Sam.

- ...Et c'est pas comme si je me contrôlais et...

- Sam!

- Quoi?!

Dean lui claqua le crâne.

- Ow!! Hey, qu'est ce qui te pre...

- Toi aussi tu crois que je suis un pauvre débile sans défense? Et réfléchis _bien_ à ta réponse Sammy,je frappe fort et tu le sais...

_- _Non bien sûr que non!!Mais...

Une autre claque, plus forte.

- _Ow_!!! Putain Dean!!

- Pas de mais, p'tit frère. Ok t'es Super-Démon ou quoi...Ok, t'as des pouvoirs flippants... Mais..Et moi j'ai le droit de le dire, mais ...Je suis pas manchot Sam! Bon Dieu, ça fait quoi, quinze ans que je fais le boulot? Et avant ça j'étais en apprentissage!

- Dean, c'est pas par...

_- _Bien sûr que si!! Y a des méchants, on les bute, fin de l'histoire! Et si on est toujours, si _je_ suis toujours en vie après tout ce temps, c'est qu'il y a quand même quelques trucs que je fais bien, tu penses pas?! Du genre, réussir à sauver nos culs à la dernière seconde, c'est un talent que j'ai, un peu comme Larry Bird dans le money time...

- Dean! Y a quand même pas mal de chance là-dedans!! Si t'avais pas réussit à tracer le pentagramme en entier hein?! Et si elle t'avais pas guérit?!! Elle a eu tout le temps de te finir et on savait même pas qu'elle avait ce pouvoir et moi je devais rester épinglé contre ce foutu crépi alors qu'elle te torturait à mort?!!!

_- _Ouais ce mur faisait vraiment mal au cul...

- Dean!! Je suis sérieux!

- Moi aussi Sam.

Le sourire de Dean s'effaça et il fixa son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que notre boulot devient de plus en plus dur, avec nos tronches misent à prix par à peu près tous les salopards de ce monde et des autres... Et qu'on a plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble... Il leva une main alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche, laisse moi finir, ok? Je sais que tu te démène pour moi Sammy, mais moi et l'optimisme on est pas très copain en ce moment... Vaut mieux que je me fasse pas trop de happys ends, tu vois? Rien contre toi et Bobby, c'est juste manière de pas trop décoller...Bref, crois bien qu'je vois pas ça comme un épisode de Loïs et Clark... Il fronça les sourcils... Mauvais exemple vieux, en tout cas, c'est pas parce que t'as les pouvoirs que t'es Clark...

- Dean...

_- _Sam, ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'as pas à me protéger ou me défendre ou j'sais pas quoi et risquer de plus être toi... Parce que si il faut qu'je t'rapelle qui tu es, j'vais t'le dire; t'es Sammy Winchester, morback délinquant de John et p'tite soeur de Dean, Le Plus Grand Chasseur De Tout Les Temps, ok? T'es pas un démon, pas l'antechrist et pas mon bodyguard. Et je te jure que j'en ais marre de servir de déclencheur au côté noir de la force, Luke... Je suis pas ta charge, Sam, je suis ton coéquipier et tu dois me faire confiance, ok?

- ...Je te fais confiance...

- Pour de vrai Sammy? Parce que j'entends le « mais »...

_- _...Mais tu peux pas espérer de moi que je reste à me tourner les pouces quand on se sert de toi comme punching-ball! Je sais que tu es plus que capable Dean, mais je ne serais pas ton frère si je supportais de te voir souffrir...Et ma colère, ces temps-ci...J'ai de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler, c'est dur, c'est épuisant et ça _pousse_...

Le regard de Dean se radoucit et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- On va se faire un deal à nous Sammy, ok? Je te fais confiance pour pas devenir le mini-moi d'Azazel et toi, tu me fais confiance pour nous tirer de quelques merdiers, ok?

Sam le scruta longtemps puis acquiesca lentement.

- Deal?

- ...Deal...

- Génial!! Bon, on sort d'ici ou quoi? Y a un hamburger avec mon nom dessus...

Sam secoua la tête en reniflant et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- ...Et même si tu devais péter les plombs...Oublies pas que t'es mon frère avant tout...

Il écarquilla les yeux et Dean en profita pour tracer devant, non sans lui filer une autre claque sur le crâne et clamer.

_-_ Aaaah bon sang, ça fait du _bien_ de reprendre un peu d'autorité!!

Sam laissa un petit sourire tendre le coin de ses lèvres.

_Amusant, il est amusant...Peut-être nous suivra-t-il... _

Il fit taire le tourbillon redevenu gérable et suivit son frère hors du motel.

FIN.

* * *

_Ouiiiii_ Sam qui écoute son côté obscur est cool!!...Mais faut pas qu'il fasse mal à Deanou-chou pasque c'est pô cool...

/Dean/Arrête de lire du wincest!! _ARRETE_ de lire du wincest-post-apocalypse!!C'est....perturbant!!!

T'as p't'êt' raison...

/Sam/Traduction: je t'emmerde, je lis c'que j'veux d'abord que prout...

Tu me connaîs siiiii bien Sammynet...

/Sam/Je peux toujours te donner en patûre à tous les démons anti-fanfikeuses, tu sais...

...Y en a beaucoup..?

/Sam/Dean/ ENORmément...

... Pô cool...Mais pas autant que les fangirls, démoniaques par nature...Yep, pas b'soin d'aller voir Allistair, on est déjà formée!!^^

/Dean/...Merde, elle marque un point là...

Héhé!^^

J'suis sûre que El Deanou va se réveiller et botter des fesses!! Go go Dean!!Et bute pas ton frangin, sinon...

/Sam/Sinon y a plus de série?

...Exactement!! Haha!!

/Dean/Vu c'qu'on s'prend dans la gueule, j'me demande si ce s'rait pas une bonne chose...

Bref, là-dedans Dean insinue qu'il suivra Sam quoi qu'il arrive...Même si c'est pas ça dans la série(snif), je reste sur mon idéal d'amour fraternel(hey, je lis pas QUE du wincest!)...J'espère que cette fic vus aura fait passer un bon moment!^^

/Dean/Sam/DE _QUOI_???!!!!


	3. Dis Dean, D'où il vient le lait?

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Dis Dean, D'où il vient, le lait pour les bébés?(QUI!! Je demande, QUI!! N'as pas été traumatisé par la pub Lactel(heu..TM..?)?!)

Genre: Heu...drabble,Fluff, Pitit n'angst de rien du tout...Weechester et pôpa John

Source: Supernatural

Disclamer: J'ai pas inventé le concept de la série, et j'en suis profondément navrée... Pis j'ai pas auditionné les acteurs...Ce que je trouve encore plus navrant... Bon, ok, j'ai juste le scénar de la fic, voilà!!Snif...Je s'rais jamais riche...

Notes: Merci à toute celles qui ont commenté!! Je suis désolée mais ma vie a bougé ces temps-ci et...

/Dean/Mwaaarff!! T'entends cha Chammy?! La bie d'la morveuche molle à boubbbé!! Ben ch'qui faut pas entendre...Miamcromchboufff...*Me dites pas que vous êtes étonnées qu'il soit en train de se moquer en bouffant un hamburger?!!*

/Sammy/Dean, tu es dégueu...

Mais c'est vrai quoi!! Menfin breeef, Julie, je sais que je suis parfois brouillonne...

/Dean/Ouiiiii Juste un peu...

Va t'etouffer avec ton Mbiiip!! Dbiiiiiip!! toi!!! Je disais donc, en clair, El Deanou se fait massacrer la gueule histoire que Sammynet pète un câble avec les yeux jaunes, l'apocalypse et tout ça... En italique c'est le lui maléfique qui cause parce qu'il a envie de faire la fête...

/Sammy/C'est pas franchement plus clair...

En tout cas contente que tu ai aimé quand même!^^Merci!! Et aussi merci à AmeDePoete, en espérant que celui-là vous plaise!^^

* * *

Etre un Grand Frère, se disait souvant Dean, demandait une foule de compétances extraordinaires que très peu de gens étaient capables d'apprécier à leurs juste valeurs.

Il fallait déjà avoir les yeux absolument partout.

Sammy était plutôt cool comme petit frère mais depuis que le gamin savait marcher -bon dieu, _courrir_!- Dean se sentait un peu comme le monstre aux cent yeux d'il ne savait plus quel conte... Le frangin était un digne Winchester, il savait fuir et se planquer...Sérieusement, Dean était devenu le champion du Attrappe-Sammy-Si-Tu-Peux toutes catégories confondues...

Il fallait, de plus, savoir faire preuve de patiente et de diplomatie.

Sammy était vif, curieux de tout, hyperintelligent.

Sammy était vraiment _chiant_ pour un gosse de six ans...

Il fallait aussi être capable des plus grands sacrifices; Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de chouettes jouets ou bonbons auxquels il avait dû renoncer histoire que le gniard évite de chouiner.

La parade face au Regard-Chiot-Battu-De-La-Mort _devait_ exister quelque part, Dean avait même regardé en douce dans le carnet de son père mais pas moyen de la trouver...

Sérieusement, c'était le truc imparable, et il était convaincu que Sammy, malgrès son jeune âge et sa bouille innocente adulée de toutes les mémés et institutrices des Etas-Unis, maniait cette arme avec la dextérité d'un joueur professionnel.

Oncle Bobby avait apprit à Dean les rudiments du poker et Dean redoutait autant qu'il attendait le jour où il pourrait transmettre son savoir au petit chacal. Ils allaient en plumer, des camarades, à eux deux!

Bref, Dean se plaisait à penser qu'il réunissait toutes les compétances nécessaires et qu'il faisait de ce fait, un Grand Frère Génial.

Et puis, y avait quand même des avantages au job; Sammy était cool, déjà, et il sortait les trucs les plus énormissimes de la terre. Il en sciait même leur père tiens!

Sammy se plantait devant vous, regard intense, sourcils froncés et pratiquement _sans_ cligner des paupières, ce qui était assez incroyable et flippant, et vous saviez alors que le p'tit mec allait vous en pondre une bonne.

Un peu comme maintenant, d'ailleurs....

Dean souffla et posa un verre de lait devant Sammy.

Le plus jeune s'en empara, en bu une gorgée et lêcha la moustache blanche sous son nez sans quitter des yeux son grand frère. John lisait le journal en fronçant les sourcils(tel père, tel fils), entourant d'un train de crayon les faits divers qui l'interressait. Dean poussa un grand soupir et lâcha.

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ Rien... Marmonna Sammy en baissant le regard en hâte... attendant que son frère se retourne en gromellant avant de reprendre son observation.

_-_ Sam!

_-_ Mais quoiiiiii?!

_-_ Arrête d'me fixer comme ça!

_-_ J'te fixe pas!

_-_ Les garçons!

Les deux enfanst se turent immédiatement et John retourna à son journal après un dernier regard d'avertissement.

Dean claqua une tape sur le crâne du plus jeune et Sam lui tira la langue. L'aîné se servit son verre de lait ajoutant la demi-tasse de café quotidienne que son père lui permettait depuis son anniversaire et remplit celle de John au passage. L'adulte grogna quelque chose que Dean décida d'interpréter comme un merci et le garçonnet s'assit.

C'est évidemment à ce moment là, où tout paraissait si routinier, que Sammy lâcha la bombe.

_-_ Dean, tu m'donnais le sein quand j'étais bébé?

La machoire du blond tomba sur la table tandis qu'un spray de café gondolait le journal devant John. Pendant un instant, la scène parut figée, le père toussant et tapant sur sa poitrine pour évacuer le mauvais tuyau, Dean béant en regardant son petit frère, et Sammy fixant son aîné innocemment, attendant une réponse.

Dean avait réponse à _tout_.

...Même si là, il avait la tête de Miss Gordon lorsque Regan avait emmené son serpent apprivoisé en classe...

_-_ .Qu...Qu-quoi? Pourquoi? Qu..?!

Dean inspira profondément et réussit à couiner.

_-_ Qu'est c'qui t'_prends_ d'sortir _un truc pareil_?!

Sammy fronça derechef les sourcils, avançant sa lèvre inférieure en une moue boudeuse.

_-_ Ben quoi, j'demande juste! pasque Becca nous a dit ça à la récré, que on lui avait donné du lait avec les tétés quand elle était bébé...

_-_ Oh bon sang de mer...

_-_ D...Keuk-kof-keuf! Dean!! Articula John, plus par reflexe qu'autre chose.

_-_ ...Et pis j'me suis dis, continua Sam sans se démonter, la maman de Becca elle va la chercher à l'école, pis elle lui fait à manger pis elle l'empêche d'avoir des cauchemards pis tout ça et Régis il a dit que toutes les mamans elles faisaient ça alors vu que toi tu sers de maman, ben tu d'vais aussi m'donner du lait par les tétés avant dedans le verre...

L'enfant grimaça.

_-_ C'est dégueu!

Cette fois, John ne dit rien, trop occupé à assimiler ce que son fils cadet venait de dire. Dean ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de capituler et tourner de grands yeux désespérés vers son père.

_-_ Papaaa...

John cligna des yeux et, prit entre une myriade de sentiments, laissa echapper un hoquet qui se transforma en éclat de rire hystérique. Il ne put même pas s'arrêter lorsque son aîné devint rouge vif et que ses lèvres tremblèrent dangereusement.

Voyant qu'aucune aide ne viendrait du côté paternel -et plus qu'un peu blessé par son hilarité- Dean ravala les larmes traîtresses et stupides menaçant de perler au coin de ses yeux et déglutit plusieurs fois, se maurigénant de se calmer.

Sammy n'avait que six ans, il posait des questions débiles, normal, et il ne savait pas...savait pas que pendant un tout petit moment il avait eu une mère, une vraie mère qui faisait tout comme une maman, pas juste un grand frère qui ne serait jamais qu'un erstaz de ce rôle et qui se sentait, à ce moment précis, bien incongru dans son rôle initial...

Mais Sammy le regardait en se mordillant la lèvre et Dean s'ébroua mentalement.

_-_ Je...J't'ai pas donné l'sein Sammy. C'est... Y a qu'les filles qui peuvent faire ça et...

_-_ Ta maman t'as allaité Sammy, pendant six mois. Après, moi et Dean t'avons donné le biberon, le sauva son père -enfin- en se levant pour poser une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Pourquoi j'm'en souviens pas alors? Becca et Régis, ils se souviennent!

John secoua la tête, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

_-_ Je penses pas Sammy. Ils doivent juste le savoir parce que leurs mères le leur a dit. Dean, tu te souviens que ta mère t'as allaité?

Dean déglutit péniblement, une grosse boule familière coincée dans la gorge.

_-_ ...Non...

_-_ Et bien elle t'as donné le sein pendant un an. Pratiquement impossible de te décrocher d'elle...Et réciproquement...

_-_ Et moi!Et moi!

_-_ Toi aussi champion...Elle...

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux.

_-_ Elle vous aimait à ce point...Je dois y aller, soyez sages, Dean, surveille ton frère...

Le père sortit de la pièce d'un pas pesant, les épaules baissées.

Les deux garçons entendirent la porte claquer puis le moteur de l'Impala rugir avant de s'éloigner. Ils restèrent silencieux, Sam comprennant intuitivement que le moment était lourd et Dean faisant refluer l'humidité lui piquant les yeux.

Ayant reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, l'aîné marmonna .

_-_ Allez Crâne d'oeuf, finis ton lait, 'y a les dessins animés qui vont commencer...

_- _'Kay!

Le petit brun siffla son verre en deux gorgées et sauta du tabouret,trop heureux de ne pas avoir énervé son frère et son père; il savait que lorsque la conversation déviait sur Mary Winchester, les deux plus grands devenaient facilement tristes et irritables.

Il était aussi très heureux d'apprendre que, comme ses camarades, une vraie maman avait prit soin de lui, même pendant un court moment.

Mais quand même...

_-_ T'sais Dean, j'ai dis à tous les copains qu't'étais aussi génial qu'les mamans pleines de lait!

L'aîné grogna; et voilà, il allait _encore _essuyer les regards bizarres et les remarques débiles...

Mais bon...

_-_ Les mecs font pas d'lait andouille...Grondat-il en attrappant le petit pour lui frotter le crâne.

_-_ Aaaarrêêêêêtteuuuuh!!! Crééétiiiin!! Pisse d'chacaaaal!!

Dean ricana et enchaîna sur les chatouilles.

Ouaip, les p'tits frères pouvaient vous assomer avec leurs questions à la con.

Mais quand même la pire des conneries veut dire qu'il vous aime, n'importe quel Grand Frère, aussi cool et viril soit-il, laisserait passer, nan?

* * *

C'est meugnon nan?Heu, Hem..Fin!


End file.
